Har kisiko nahi milta yahan dost zindagi mein
by Esha26
Summary: set during Abhijeet's memory loss. How Daya, his junior became his best friend and how their friendship grew. I know many talented authors have written it many times but duo stories are never out of fashion. So i decided to to try my hands on it. Written on special request of Kritikka di :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: the story was not visible to many viewers so posted it again. Please review…**

**Abhijeet's pov is in **_**italics **_**and rest is written in normal font.**

**On request by kritikka di.**

**CHAPTER ONE:- WELCOME TO HELL**

_Aaj subah aankh khuli toh mai ek ajeeb si jagah pe utha. Ek bed pe? Kahan tha mai? Khair ab toh halaat aisi thi ki apne khud ke ghar mein bhi ankh khulti toh anjaana sa hi lagta. Kuch yaad karne ki koshish karta hoon toh bas itna yaad aata hai ki kal raat mujhe kuch log kahin le jaane ki baat kar rahe the. Mai ro- raha tha unse minnatein kar raha tha ki mujhe wahan nahi le jaaye… yaad aata hai mai kuch chilla bhi raha tha. __**(he walked towards a big window in that room and looked out) **__arey haan. mai yeh kehke chilla raha tha ki.._

"_mai pagal nahi hoon. Mujhe nahi jaana wahan. Chhor do mujhe. Kahan leke ja rahe ho"_

_**(he smiles) **__mental asylum. Toh akhirkaar unhone meri baat nahi suni. Laake phek diya yahan nark mein. Tabhi sochu yeh jagah jaani pehechaani kyu lag rahi thi. Jab pehli baar hosh aaya tab hi hospital mein ankh khuli aur ab firse mental hospital. _

_Unki galti bhi nahi… pichle kuch dino maine jaise baat cheet ki unse. Uske baad koi aur umeed bhi kya kare? Aur woh mere apne toh the nahi ki mai unpe chillata gussa karta aur woh mujhe samajhne ki, meri halaat ko samajhne ki koshish karte. magar fir bhi kal na jaane kyu ek pal ki liye hi uspe bharosa kiya tha maine. _

_Kal mere saath teen log the. Do toh mujhse bade the umar mein. Kuch 15-20 saal bade honge. aur ek tha wahan pe meri hi umr ka ya shayad mujhse ek saal chota hi tha. uspe pata nahi kyu yakeen kiya tha ki woh mujhe yahan nahi aane dega. Kal usne bhi bahut koshish ki baaki logon ko rokne ki samjhane ki par woh karta bhi kya?! Khair kisi se koi gila shikwa nahi._

_Akhir maine jo apni maa ke saath kiya uske baad aur mujhe kya sila mil sakta tha? ab toh shayad saare zindagi yahin par rehke guzaarni pade. Par kyu? Mai pagal nahi hoon!_

_**(angry) **__phir kyu sab mujhe pagal samajhte hain? maine kya kiya hai? unke saath kabhi aisa hota toh woh kya karte? kisi din ankh khulti aur unhe na apna naam yaad hai, na chehre, na apna ghar-pariwaar. Kuch samajh nahi aaye toh koi kya kare? Aur aise mein bhi umeed karte hain ki mai gussa bhi na karu? Bas gussa hi dikhayi diya mera? Par jo dard jis takleef mein tha mai woh koi samajh nahi paaya. Kya kabhi mujhe koi samajh nahi payega? Kya humesha aise hi akela pad jaunga mai?_

_Iss se acha toh mar hi gaya hota uss din toh aaj yeh sab nahi dekhna padta. _

_Arey yeh kya yeh kaisi awaaz hai? dekhta hoon mai._

(**he peeped out of the cabin's door to see daya and salunkhe having a conversation)**

Salunkhe: daya? kya hua? itne pareshaan lag rahe ho?

Daya: sir.. sir mujhe aapse kuch zaroori baat karni hai.

He had said it in one go.

Salunkhe: araam se daya. kaho kya baat hai?

Daya; kaise araam se sir? Kaise aap sab aise normal ho sakte hain?

Salunkhe: abhijeet ke bare mein baat karna chahte ho na?

Daya: sir.. sir aap toh sab samajh rahe hain. fir bhi aap iss faisle ke liye kaise maan gaye?

Salunkhe: daya mai toh khud bhi iske khilaaf tha par pradyuman ko jaante ho na tum. Kitna ziddi hai?

Daya: sir par abhijeet sir pagaal nahi hai… nahi hai woh pagal.

Salunkhe: mai jaanta hoon daya.

Daya: toh fir woh wahan mental hospital mein kya kar rahe hain? sir aap kuch kijiye na. ACP sir ko aap samjha sakte hain. please sir.

Salunkhe: daya tum samajh nahi rahe. Pehele mujhe bhi ACP pe bahut gussa aa raha tha. par ek taraf se dekha jaaye toh woh poori tarah galat bhi toh nahi hai?

Daya: sir aap bhi.

Salunkhe: daya tum ek minute meri baat suno toh… daya tumne uska bartaav dekha tha? har choti baat pe gussa ho jaata hai, ek pal theek hai doosre pal aag ugal raha hai. na theek se khaana kha raha hai, na paani, na dawai. Accident ke baad uski head injury ke recover hone ke liye usey dawai ki zaroorat hai. dekhte nahi the kaise sir dard hota tha uska upar se dawai lene ko kaho toh baat suntan bhi nahi. Uski tabiyat aur kharab ho jaati.

Daya: par sir woh log kaunsa khayal rakhenge abhijeet sir ka wahan.

Salunkhe: daya wahan doctors ache hain, abhijeet unke under jaldi recover karega. Uske khaane peene dawai ka poora dhyaan rakha jaata hai wahan.

Daya: par sir woh log kitni sakhti se pesh aate honge sir ke saath.

Salunkhe: (irritated) toh aur abhijeet ke saath kaise bartaav kiya ja sakta hai? pyaar se manta nahi toh jor zabardasti hi toh dawai deni padegi… aur yeh sab uski bhalai ke liye hi kar rahe hain na? aur kya kar sakte hain hum?

Daya: sir please baat samjhiye

Salunkhe: (angry) dekho daya… be professional about it. maana abhijeet tumhara senior tha, uske under tumne bahut kuch seekha hai, tum bahut izzat karte ho par baat ab yeh hai ki uski yaad dasht ja chuki hai. woh tumhe, hume yahan tak ki apne pariwaar ko apne aap ko bhula chukka hai. woh bhool chukka hai ki woh CID officer hai. toh behtar hoga kit um bhi yeh sab bhool ke apna kaam karo. CID mein emotions ki koi jagah nahi. Usey wahin rehne do. Yahan uske peeche peeche ghoom ke usey service dene ke liye koi khaali nahi baitha hai. woh ab CID ke bhi koi kaam ka nahi hai.

Daya: sir. Aapko pata hai? mujhe laga tha aap samjhenge unki halaat… par mai galat tha. yahan koi bhi unki takleef nahi samajh sakta. Uss waqt jab unko mental hospital leke ja rahe the, uss waqt jab woh mera haath pakad ke ro rahe the, minnatein kar rahe the ki unhe nahi leke jaye, uss waqt unke gusse, ke peeche chupa dard, unki takleef dekhi maine. Par aap sab yeh nahi samjhenge. Aapke liye toh woh bas ek cid officer tha, jab tak aap sabke kaam ka tha, apne kaam karvaya, ab unki halat zara si kharab hui toh bas sab kuch bhula ke haath jhar ke peeche ho gaye… Sach kehte hain aap CID mein emotions ki jagah nahi hai. insaan ko officer rakhte kyu hai? robots rakh lijiye na? kuch damage hua toh repair kar lenge, bekar nahi hoga koi bhi. Yaadasht sir ki gayi hai aur shayad… aap sabki bhi. Kitne baar abhijeet sir ne apne bare mein na sochke hum sabki jaan bachayi hai. aur aaj unhe humari zaroorat hai toh bas…

(getting up) khair. Maine yahan aake aapka time waste kiya. I am sorry. aage se aapse madad ki umeed nahi rakhunga. Very sorry.

Salunkhe: daya! tum abhijeet ke liye mujhse aise baat karoge?

Daya: mujhe bhi nikal denge job se?

ACP; salunkhe.. chalo..

Salunkhe: yeh tum theek nahi kar rahe daya.

ACP; chalo salunkhe… chalo yahan se.

Salunkhe went off along with ACP in extreme anger.

Daya to headed inside the cabin.

No one was understanding abhijeet. no one even tried to understand him once. No one tried to look at his pain, his grief, his broken heart which he was trying to shield behind his fake anger.

_Yeh isey problem kya hai? mere liye apne boss se kyu lad raha hai? had hai! isey ab kya chahiye mujhse? ab aur nahi. Aur kisi ki zaroorat nahi hai mujhe._

Daya: sir?

Abhijeet turned around in anger.

Abhijeet: ab tumhe kya chahiye? Kyu aaye ho yahan?

Daya: sir.. aapse bas kehne aaya hoon ki aap fikr mat kijiye. Mai aapko yahan se bahar nikaal ke rahunga

Abhijeet;(shouting) nahi jaana mujhe aur kahin… akela kyu nahi chhor dete mujhe ? kyu pareshaan kar rahe ho mujhe? Mujhe zaroorat nahi hai tumhari… tumhari dikhave ki humdardi… nahi chaiye… (voice fading) nahi chahiye tumhara jhhootha dilasa.

**(He sat down holding his head in extreme pain**.)

Daya: sir… ( with concern) sir aap theek hain?

**(Abhijeet pushed him away.)**

Abhijeet: jaaaoo … chale jao yahan se… mujhe akela chhor do.

**(Daya went out but only to come back with the doctor. The doctor checked him somehow with the least co-operation from abhijeet's side. He asked the wardboys to give him some medicine. But abhijeet was not co-operating with him.)**

Wardboy: doctor se kehke injection hi mangwaana hoga.

Daya: nahi injectible ki zaroorat nahi hai. dawai do. Mai khila dunga.

Abhijeet: mujhe koi dawai nahi khaani.. jao … sab jao yahan se.

**(Daya grabbed both his hands tightly. Abhijeet struggled to free himself but daya did not leave him.)**

Daya: sir.. sir aap ek baar dawai kha lijiye fir aapko mujhpe jitna gussa nikaalna ho mai kuch nahi kahunga. Please sir.. dawai le lijiye. Aapka sir dard kam ho jayega. Please sir.

**(Abhijeet tried to free himself but daya was stubborn too.)**

Abhijeet: choro mujhe.

Daya: dawai le lijiye sir mai chhor dunga aapko. Please sir.

Abhijeet finally agreed to take the medicine and daya left him.

Daya: thank you sir meri baat maan ne ke liye. Ab aap mujhe jo saza dena chahte hain de sakte hain. jitna gussa nikalna ho… mai kuch nahi kahunga.

Abhijeet: abhi ke abhi niklo yahan se tum… chale jao aur kabhi wapas mat aana. Jao.. (throwing a pillow at him) jaaaaooo

Daya didn't say another word. He just picked up the pillow and placed it back on the bed and moved out.

_Ajeeb hai yeh bhi? Kal jab isey kaha tha kuch karke rok lo. nahi jaana mujhe toh kuch nahi kiya aur aaj aake keh raha hai ki nikal lega mujhe yahan se. firs eek jhootha dilasa. Ek jhoothi asha jagana chahta hai yeh. Nahi.. mai ab kisi bhi bharosa nahi karunga. Kisi ki baton mein nahi aunga aur. Nahi! Kabhi nahi…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:- who are you?

**A/N:- Kritikka di? Ab khush? Hehehehe. Sorry sabko personally thanks nahi bol paaye. Agle bare sabko special thanks denge. Promise. Thanks to all reviewers… Thanksss… big waala. Send me more of your reviews. GOD BLESS. Byeee…**

_Maa toh thi meri… jo shock mein jake mar gaye kyunki maine unhe pehechaan ne se inkaar kar diya. shayad papa bhi honge? bhai behen? Pariwaar? Kya meri apni family bhi thi? Biwi bacche? Par jab accident se lauta toh haath mein.. (looking at his fingers) ring toh nahi thi? Ho sakta ho chori ho gayi? Accident mein kahin gir gayi? Ya… (laying on the pillow and smiling) ya meri shaadi hui hi na ho? bachelor haan?! hmm. Waise bhi koi toh aaya nahi mujhse milne ya meri khabar lene. Toh waise papa ya bhai behen ka kya? Kahin mere saath accident mein woh log bhi toh… ya yun bhi ho sakta hai ki papa pehle hi aur bhai behen ho hi na mere… _

_Ma ke alawa toh koi nahi aaya… YAANI pehele bhi mera koi nahi tha maa ke alawa aur ab toh… unki bhi jaan maine hi le li. __**(tears rolling down his eyes)**_

Two wardboys came in carrying food.

Wardboy1: yeh le kha le jaldi chal…

Abhijeet was not listening to them.

Wardboy2: yeh dekh re.. kehta hai pagal nahi hai aur akele kamre mein baitha badbadaye jaa raha hai. huh pagal kahi ka.

Abhijeet got very angry on this..

Abhijeet: (shouting) pagal nahi hoon mai… nahi hoon mai pagal. Samjhe! Dobara mujhe pagal mat kehna

Wardboy1: (mocking) pagal ko pagal nahi toh kya? (teasing tone) cid inspector abhijeet kehenge (laughs)

Abhijeet got up and held him by his neck.

Abhijeet: jo bolna hai bol.. pagal mat bol samjha…

Wardboy1: abey chor mujhe… tu pagal hai isliye yahan pe hai samjha…

Abhijeet: mai yahan isliye nahi hoon kyunki mai pagal hoon. Mai yahan isliye hoon kyunki… (leaving him and turning around) koi nahi hai mera apna.. koi nahi jo mujhe apna sake, mujhe samajh sake…

Wardboy2; hmm anaath hai. toh anaath alay (orphanage) mein kyu nahi hai…

Wardboy1: kyunki yeh pagal hai aur pagalon ko anaath ashram emin nahi pagal khaane mein rakhte hain…

And they started laughing.

Abhijeet was mad in anger… he started fighting with both of them. He was much more stronger than both of them even in this condition. Afterall CID training had some use. He could alone take them down with bare hands.

Wardboy2: kyu be? Aajkal CID waale mujrimo ko bhi inspector bana dete hain? ek toh apni maa ka khoon kiya aaj humare picha pada hai.

Wardboy1: haan. pata nahi saza se bachne ke liye pagalpan ka natak kar raha hai yahan pe. Agar sabit ho jaaye ki pagal nahi that oh phansi ho jaati na.

Abhijeet nabbed their throat. He just wanted to strangle them. They managed to shout for help and some other wardboys along with a doctor rushed in. they tried to free them but they couldn't even loosen his grip. Finally the doctor injected him some sedative and soon he had the drowsy effect. He left them and they helped him to bed where abhijeet dozed off.

Next morning he woke up and found his hands and legs tied up to the metallic edges of the bed. He struggled hard to free himself but he was soon exhausted. He was feeling hungry and thirsty too. He looked at the water jug beside his table and wanted to free his hands but he couldn't.

Abhijeet: koi hai? hello? Arey koi sun raha hai?

But there was no one to help him.

_Ab mai kya karu? Haath pair bhi bandh diye. Apne gussa ko shaant nahi kiya toh pata nahi aur kya dekhna padega. Par filhaal koi aake haath pair toh khole… bahut bhook lag rahi hai. gusse mein toh khana fek diya. aura b toh paani bhi nahi pee sakta… aaah! Mera haath. _

_Arey yeh.. yeh firse aa gaya banda… chalo kam se kam mere haath pair toh khol de…_

Daya: abhijeet sir? Sir aapko… aapko aise? Kisne kiya yeh?

Abhijeet: paa. Paani..

Daya: haan haan sir.

Daya brought water for him and helped him to drink it.

Daya: sir aap fikr mat kijiye. Mai … mai abhi aapke yeh sab khol deta hoon.

He was untying the knots when the wardboys came back there.

Wardboy1: eh… yeh sab kholne ka sochna bhi nahi samjha kya?

Daya: kis tarah bandh ke rakha hai unhe? Patient ko aise treat karte ho tum sab?

Wardboy2: insaan ke saath toh aisa suluk nahi karte par haan janwaron ko bandhke rakhte hain.

Daya slapped him.

Daya: zabaan sambhal ke samjha…

Wardboy1: abey eh… khudko bahut zyaada samajhta hai tu!

They both started a fight against him. abhijeet got angry seeing this.

Abhijeet: usey kyu pareshaan kar rahe ho? chhor do usey.

Wardboys: chup raho samjhe.

Abhijeet: tumhari dushmani mujhse hai… usey kyu tang kar rahe ho… chor usey.

Daya had already loosened the knots. Abhijeet tried hard and finally the rope came off. He untied his legs too and got down.

Abhijeet: maine kaha chor do usey pareshaan mat karo. Abhi doctors bhi nahi aaye hain. kal bach gaye the aaj nahi bachoge. Niklo yahan se.

Wardboys: (moving out) dekh lenge tujhe toh.

Abhijeet: haan haan dekh lena. Poore din yahin hoon. Dekhte rehna. Jao.

Daya: thank you sir aapne mere liye…

Abhijeet: tum bhi niklo yahan se…

Daya: sir.. mai.. mai aapke liye khaana layaa tha.

**(Daya kept the tiffins (he placed 3 tiffins) on the table and moved towards him.)**

Abhijeet: mujhe koi hamdardi nahi chahiye. Mai khudko sambhal sakta hoon. Apna khaana lo aur jao yahan se.

Daya; nahi sir. Aapko khaana padega. Aapko meri baat maan ni hogi.

Abhijeet: kyu? Kyu maanu? Kya lagte ho tum mere?

Daya: yeh toh aap batayenge!

Abhijeet: matab?

Daya: aapne meri madad kyu ki? Woh log mujhse lad rahe the.. aapko gussa kyu aaya?

Abhijeet: koi bewajah kyu pareshaan ho? koi bhi kisi begunah ho mere saamne harass kare mujhse dekha nahi jaata. Kal unka jhagda mujhse hua aaj tum mujhe support kar rahe the toh woh log tumhe maarna lag gaye mujhe dekha nahi gaya bas..

Daya: sir jab mere iye itna kiya hai toh aap thoda khaana bhi kha lijiye. Aapke liye banake laaya hoon subah subah.

Abhijeet (a bit loudy) mujhe nahi khan jao yahan se tum.

Daya (opening the tiffin): sir dekhiye toh… aapko pasand aayega.

Abhijeet angrily jerked the tiffin from daya's hands and it fell down.

Abhijeet; jao maine kaha. Jao yahan se. akela chhor do mujheee.

Daya: acha koi baat nahi aur ek tiffin hai. aap yeh toh kha lijiye. Ek tiffin toh waste kar diya.

Abhijeet was mad with anger.

Abhijeet: samajh nahi aata kya tumhe? Haan? nahi khaana mujhe jao ab.

He pushed daya away again sue to which the second tiffin was trashed.

Daya (with pure innocence):- sir.. mujhe pata tha aap gussa karenge pehele. Isiye 3 tiffin leke aaya tha. please isey mat phenkiye. Warna mujhe firse ghar jaake banana padega. Please sir.. thoda sa kha ijiye. Please.

Abhijeet stood there looking at him.

Abhijeet (thinking) kis mitti se bana hai yeh? Maine itna gussa kiya fir bhi mere liye khaana…?

Daya: aayiye sir. Baith jayiye.

Abhijeet quietly sat down and daya handed him the Tiffin. Abhijeet opened it. puri- sabji.

Daya; bahut acha cook toh nahi hoon. Bas jo aata tha thoda bana ke laaya. I hope bahut bura nahi banaya hoga.

Abhijeet quiety started eating. He was still in a shock. Woh was he? Why was he being so kind towards him?

Abhijeet; khaana acha bana hai.

Daya (smiling) thank you sir. Aap araam kijiye. Aur dawayiyan waqt se kha lijiyega please sir. Mai aata hoon. Bureau bhi jaana hai.

Daya took the empty tiffin and was moving out when abhijeet grabbed his hand.

Abhijeet: n.. naam kya hai tumhara?

Daya; daya.. mera naam daya hai sir.

Abhijeet: daya tumne khana khaya?

Daya(surprised) haan kya?

Abhijeet (trying not to sound least bit concerned) subah se mere liye 3 tiffin banaya khud khana khaya subah?

Daya: n.. nahi sir…

Abhijeet: jaate hue canteen se khaake jaana daya.

Daya (with a broad smile) ji sir…

He moved out silently with a smile on his face.

Abhijeet had a strange question on his face "WHY"

_Kaun hai yeh? Kyu kar raha hai mere liye itna? Mai itna gussa kar raha hoon? Theek se baat bhi nahi karta? Daat ta hoon bhaga deta hoon isey fir bhi mere liye…? Har baar itne gussa dikhata hoon aur har baar yeh hans ke ache se jawaab deta hai? kya chahta hai yeh mujhse? mai de bhi kya sakta hoon isey? Mere paas toh kuch bhi nahi hai? paise, ghar, gaadi, dost, rishtedaar… yahan tak ki apni yaadasht hi nahi hai? ya… ya phir isey sach mein meri fikar hai? aaj bhi aise log milte hain kya?_


End file.
